This project focuses on the synthesis of boron-containing amino acids and peptides as boron carriers for boron neutron capture therapy of cancer. It is predominantly an organic synthesis project using chiral and achiral methods to synthesize the target compounds. Mass spectrometry is a very important tool in characterizing the intermediates and final compounds to be synthesized.